The End to a Resolution and the Start of a New Beginning
by SessandInubros
Summary: So the Fourth Ninja War is over and Sasuke returns to the Leaf Village to start over and make something of his life, but will he able to with a certain pink haired kunoichi in his way and constantly on his mind? Has the Uchiha finally found love? Find out now in Naruto! Yea cheesy title, shut it. Felt the need to that since they always do it in the show so just read damn it.
1. So This is a Story All About How

The End to a Resolution and the Start of a New Beginning by SessandInubros

* * *

A/N: A/N: Hello fellow fanfictioners, yes I am now making that a word! I've been absent for a long time due to getting lost on the path of life, you know, college, work, family, friends, blah blah blah. Anywho I've been in a serious writing mood because I've been reading too much fanfiction and would like to share my writing and what not with the rest of the world! Yay! I'll try to update stories and write new ones as much as I can and hopefully I can spread some joy and excitement to a person's day! So I hope everyone likes this and if possible reviews are helpful, plus they just make me a thousand times happier and encourage me to write and update faster. Anywho hope you like the story! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto (characters, towns, plots, etc) since it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Chidori Nagashi," a man yelled as he delivered the final blow to his opponent while watching the electrical discharge release. The lightning bolts continued to increase in range while traveling across the ground's surface. His opponent, barely clearing the field, jumped up and dodged the frontal attack at the knick of time. The two shinobi's bodies were drenched in condensation. The sweat beads rolled off their faces; moving down to reveal their bare, well toned, muscular chests and abdominals, resulting from rough ninja training they've endured throughout the years. Both are panting heavily and are on the brink of exhaustion.

(A/N: Wrote that just for the fellow fangirls like me woo hot dayum! XD)

"Okay Teme I've gotta call it quits," a spiky blond haired man sighed exhaustedly as he leaned against a tree trunk for support.

"Dobe for once I agree with you," another man with spiked black hair panted as his eyes turned from blood red to an onyx grey color.

"Are you sure you don't wanna grab ramen," the blond asked while scooting closer to his comrade, "Come on I'll even be nice and actually spot the bill instead of ditching like all the other times."

The raven haired man threw an annoying glance towards the blond and sighed, "I'll pass."

"You're no fun Sasuke-teme," Naruto pouted, "Fine I'll just ask Hina-chan if she'll go with me. At least she enjoys my company and maybe I can get a little more than ramen if you know what mean," he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Sasuke sighed angrily and smacked him upside the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for teme?!"

"Kakashi wasn't kidding that you've gotten more perverted," Sasuke calmly replied, "I've got better things to do. Later loser," he waved nonchalantly and started walking away from the training grounds.

"You're so gonna get it the next time I see you," Naruto screamed, "YOU HEAR ME TEME?!"

Sasuke sighed, "Thank god I'm free from that dobe. I thought he'd never shut up and the fact that my ears are still ringing? Still an annoying loser as always," he thought as he made his way down the streets of Konoha.

Not much had changed during his absence. Most of the city was repairable and got rebuilt almost instantly after the destruction of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Many were wounded and lives were lost under the hands of Obito and Madara Uchiha. Luckily, Sasuke ended up learning the truth about everything from his clan to the history of the ninja world which helped him realize that he was tricked into being used as a part of Madara's "Master Plan" in order to fulfill his revenge against the Leaf. Sasuke formulated his own plan to not only seek revenge on Madara and Obito but to end this war of vengeance and hatred once and for all. While they were battling Naruto, Sasuke made his entrance amidst the scene.

Flashback

"Ah Sasuke, not that I wasn't expecting you but you really are impatient as they say. We weren't even close to giving you the signal yet but I guess it just proves how true of an Uchiha you are," Obito spat sinisterly, "I told you if you waited awhile longer you would get your precious revenge on Konoha after I dealt with the Nine-Tails here."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, "I'm the only one that will kill Naruto," he ordered as he activated the Sharingan and glared coldly towards Obito.

"Let the boy do what he wants Obito," Madara sighed, "It won't interfere with our plan and it's better to get the Nine-Tails and his host out of the way and dead."

"Fine," Obito agreed harshly. Sasuke jumped down quickly appearing behind Naruto before anyone had time to react. He grabbed Kusanagi and held the blade against Naruto's neck, "I've never felt more alive than this moment," he bragged, "Finally I can avenge the Uchiha name and destroy all that doubted us!"

Everyone watched in horror while Madara and Obito grinned evilly as Naruto stood still while looking emotionlessly into the Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke smirked, "Do you now see that the bonds we had are truly broken? They will never reunite and fall just like you and the Village of the Leaf! Prepare to die! Susano'o Kirin," he yelled as thunder booms echoed and the sky turned dark. The lightning, Mangekyo summoned creature appears and heads towards Naruto. Just as it's about to strike, it disappears quicker than the blink of an eye and its course is redirected as the attack quickly strikes Obito and Madara instead.

"What," Obito yelled in shock, "How could we not see this coming?!"

"The Susano'o and Kirin?! That's impossible! His Sharingan and the rest of his body can't handle all of the chakra required! The attack is too powerful and fast to where we could not even detect it yet it has a wide enough range that it makes it too large to dodge. Clever," Madara growled.

All witnessing the epic battle beginning to unfold watched in awe.

"That attack," Sakura gasped, "Sasuke he..."

Kakashi stood by her taking in what just happened, "Sasuke was able to trap himself, Naruto, and the rest of us including Obito and Madara in the perfect situation by using his Mangekyo Sharingan to create an almost realistic illusion which was able to catch them off guard. I can't believe he's mastered the Sharingan to obtain this level of power. Itachi would proud."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and started, "My whole life I always thought my goal was to kill Itachi and fulfill my revenge against him for wiping out our clan but now that I have done it, I feel nothing. There is no satisfaction, I only feel shamed amongst our fallen clan and guilt for letting myself fall into this trap. I have to live with that burden as well as countless others for the rest of my life. Knowing what Itachi had done not only for me but also our fallen clan after all these years, he has earned my love and my respect and finally after all this time I am proud to call him my brother. I finally understand what Itachi was trying to tell me and because of that, I know the truth behind the rise and the fall of the Uchiha Clan, the meaning of ninja, kages, our world, and most importantly our Will of Fire. Now that I know, I'm going to do what is right not only for him and my clan, but for every single person that makes our world what it is now. I'm not yours or anyone's damn puppet to control! I'm Sasuke Uchiha, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf! Naruto are you with me?"

"Heh," Naruto grinned, "I've been waiting for this moment for the past 3 years Sasuke I was born ready." They both took off as they struck Madara and Obito with their final blow.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

End of Flashback

Sasuke smirked at the memory knowing that now it was all over: The world is safe, Madara and Obito Uchiha, all of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Kabuto are gone. Even Naruto was able to use the Kyubbi's power to bring Anko, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Neji back to life. He can finally put the past behind and look towards a better future. He stopped walking and suddenly realized that he was standing outside of Konoha's hospital, where she worked. There was and still is only thing that Sasuke still can't wrap his head around since he returned and that is Sakura Haruno. Sakura is head medic of the hospital and said to have surpassed Tsunade herself in medical abilities, which makes sense considering how Sakura was the Godaime's student but still! Sasuke was surprised to say the least and had no idea how much stronger she became physically and mentally, as well as matured dramatically while he was gone, so it definitely came as a shock to him when he reunited with her for the first time.

Flashback

Sasuke awoke and frowned realizing that he had been resting in one of those beds in that sick infested place. Everything in the room from the walls, the bed and sheets, to his gown were white: definitely the hospital. He tried to sit up and winced in pain.

"Oh yea this is the typical Sasuke I've grown to know," a woman with short, pink hair replied, "Can't even rest for a minute. Lie back down or you'll reopen your wounds."

"Hn," he grunted and turned away from her, "Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR DAMN DOCTOR THAT'S WHY!"

Sasuke winced as he could feel his ears ringing, "Still annoying as ever I see Sakura."

Sakura growled angrily while gathering as much of her super human strength as she could and punched Sasuke in the face: Hard.

"Shit," he hissed in pain as he held his swollen, bruised, bloody cheek, "That actually hurt! Fuck," he thought not letting himself admit it out loud even though his face probably says it all.

She giggled, "Sorry but that's what you get. After all I'm still mad you left and I never got to the chance to beat you around. Don't worry I'll heal it up real quick." She sat in the chair seated next to his bed, grabbed his chin, and turned his head so his injured cheek was facing her. She put her hand on the wound and a light green aura appeared healing his wounded cheek in a matter of seconds.

"There," she smiled, "Good as new."

She grabbed a clipboard that was sitting on the desk and scrolled through what was written, "Well not that I need to look at your charts since I've been in charge of caring for you but you have a lot of injuries most of them are short term thank goodness but there were also some serious ones too. Luckily, I was able to heal those to minor injuries so they could heal faster naturally on their own. I would've healed them fully but since I'm the head medic around here I was running low on chakra. Besides all that, everything looks good and you should be allowed to leave first thing in the morning."

"What about my eyes," he asked while looking down.

Sakura smiled sadly, "Well luckily I was able to heal them to a better extent. If you would've let them go a little bit longer you probably would've lost your eyesight and the ability to use the Sharingan. Until I do a little more research I think it might be best to not overuse or overexert them for awhile."

Sasuke mumbled, "Yea."

"Sasuke I know life has been hard but believe me this is what I live for: giving people another chance and I promise I'll find a way to heal your eyes as fully as possible okay," she smiled.

He nodded, "Good," she sighed happily as she stood up and walked towards the door, "Oh and welcome home Sasuke-kun," she exited the room.

Sasuke remained wide eyed and hesitantly brought his hand to his cheek, thinking of how warm and soft her hand felt against his skin. The energetic, pure sensation her chakra felt healing him. Her cherry blossom hair looked so soft and silky he just wanted to run his fingers through it. Her jade green eyes sparkled and lit up any room. Her beige skin looked creamy and smooth, all he wanted to do was run his hands and kiss all over her...

"Wait a minute!" Why the hell am I thinking about her like this," Sasuke closed his eyes as he shook his head trying to get a hold of himself, "This is Sakura we're talking about here. She's just an old teammate and nothing more."

It was undeniable that his pink haired teammate had definitely developed in all the right places physically as well as mentally. She looked as a woman her age should be: average height, perfect hourglass figure, drop dead gorgeous curves, fit and toned body, mile long legs, rosy lips, and voluptuous breasts that were the perfect size for him to cup in his hands and god how sexy she looked in that nurse's uniform! He definitely wouldn't mind getting to fuc...

"Damn it," Sasuke blushed lightly as he lied back in his hospital bed as he started thinking, "Sakura's annoying in a somewhat, tolerably, weird way. She beats up the dobe all the time," he smirked, "That's always amusing. She's nice I guess when she's not pissed off. I can actually have an intellectual conversation with her. Any other girls just go fangirly on me. Hn pathetic rather burn them into crisps with my fireball jutsu. She's not weak or as annoying anymore. Hn."

End of Flashback

So here's what lead Sasuke to be stuck in this predicament: waiting outside the hospital for her, again. He had been doing this every day since he returned and now it's become normal for him to do. Call it love or being jealous and overprotective at the thought of any other man, especially her fanboys, wanting her the way he wanted her. He would chidori all their asses. He sighed as he leaned against the building hoping to see Sakura walk out the doors.

"Excuse young man, are you looking for someone," a nurse asked getting ready to walk inside.

"Hn," he glared.

"Uh...nevermind then," the nurse fearfully and quickly ran into the building. Sasuke sighed boringly yet again while he continued to wait. Finally he saw the pink haired medic and another nurse exit the building but he quickly hid on the roof before she could see him.

"Yet another exhausting grave shift done and over with," a nurse sighed in relief.

"Agreed. I can't wait to go home and relax," Sakura replied happily.

"By the way I heard from one of the other nurses that some creepy guy with spiked has been waiting outside the hospital at random times for the past couple weeks. Just thought I'd let you know so you can keep your guard up. Anywho have a good rest of the day Sakura-chan," Suki waved as she left.

"Sasuke-kun?"

(A/N: Yep it's just Sasuke Uchiha your friendly neighborhood stalker. XD)

With Sasuke

"I'm a fucking Uchiha for god's sake," Sasuke ranted, "I fought against Madara and Obito and saved the dam world yet I can't do something as simple as this?"

"I can help you with that," suddenly a man with silver hair carrying a little girl with dark blue hair appeared.

"Hn," Sasuke glared at his former sensei, "What do you know anyway?"

"The fact that you love Sakura and are too stubborn while being communicatively constipated to admit it," he chucked through his mask while continuing to read his beloved Makeout Paradise.

"Kaka Otou-san," the little girl's soft, calm voice warned, "Anka-san told me that if you were reading those books near my presence she wouldn't perform what's on page 234 in Makeout Tactics. What's Makeout Tactics, what's on page 234, and I want to know what it is because Anka-san makes it sound fun," she stated while looking curiously at her father.

(A/N: Too many Author's notes but I always wanted Kakashi to have a kid for this reason specifically. When I was writing this part, I kept picturing this and couldn't stop laughing. So yea keep reading your silly fanfic. :P)

Kakashi laughed nervously as he quickly and cleverly hid the book in his Jounin vest and set her down, "Oh my beautiful daughter Katsumi. Sometimes you're too curious as well as too smart for your own good. Page 234 means absolutely nothing and as for Anka-san, well I was thinking, we just keep this our little secret," he grinned while laughing.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in disgust and glared, "You really should win father of the year after this stunt you perverted, old man."

Katsumi walked over to Sasuke and looked up at him, "Sasuke Oji-san do you know what's on page 234?"

Sasuke looked sternly at her and sighed, "Hn lets not think about it."

"Sasuke Oji-san do you really love Sakura Oba-san," Katsumi asked.

"Hn."

"Naruto Oji-san was right you don't communicate like normal people," she sighed, "I have a wider vocabulary than you and I'm only 4."

"Aa," he smirked.

"You're silly Sasuke Oji-san," she giggled as she ran to her father, "Kaka Otou-san, can we go see Sakura Oba-san?"

"Of course Katsumi! Although, I'm pretty sure that Sasuke would love to take you to go see her even more," Kakashi grinned, "If you ask him nicely."

Sasuke sent a death glare towards him, "That evil, perverted, old, bastard," he thought.

"Sasuke Oji-san will you please take me to see Sakura Oba-san," she pleaded glancing up at him with the infamous face that her lovely mother has taught her so well which has gotten all including Gaara, even Neji to fall and now she was waiting for the almighty Sasuke Uchiha to fall and be at her every whim.

Sasuke, who never falls for these gimmicks, was slowly starting to crumble so he stared intently at the little girl.

"You'll be my favorite Oji-san," she bribed the Uchiha, "More than Naruto Oji-san. I'll even admit it in front of his face at his Hokage Inauguration ceremony."

"Damn she's good," he thought as he sighed admitting defeat, "Fine I'll take you."

"What do you say Katsumi," Kakashi teased.

"Thank you! You're the best Oji-san ever," she smiled.

Sasuke sighed as he actually smiled towards her, "Anything to able to watch the dobe suffer in embarrassment knowing I'm the better Oji-san."

Katsumi giggled, "You and Naruto Oji-san are weird."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he picked her up and sat her on his shoulders.

She laughed, "See ya later Kaka Otou-san!"

"Bye Katsumi have a wonderful time," Kakashi waved, "Oh and Sasuke bring her back in an hour or 2."

"Aa," he nodded to Kakashi as he started to walk towards the path heading to Sakura's house.

They finally arrived at her house and Sasuke looked up at Katsumi, "You're the one wanting to see her. You knock," he stated emotionlessly. Katsumi pouted and sighed as she banged her fist against the door 3 times.

With Sakura

Sakura sighed in relief as she sank deeper in the bath water, "Thank god Shishou gave me the week off. After that mission in the Sand and working those grave shifts at the hospital I deserve it." Suddenly she heard 3 knocks which she assumed were coming from the front door.

"Seriously whoever is disturbing my peaceful bliss is gonna pay," she growled as she got out and drained the bath water while putting on her favorite, short, fuzzy, white bathrobe. She quickly ran downstairs and opened the front door...

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun? Well this is definitely a surprise," she blushed lightly, "To what do I owe this visit?"

Sasuke sighed as he pointed to the little girl sitting on top of his shoulders, "Sakura Oba-san," the little girl squealed.

"Oh my goodness Katsumi," Sakura picked her up and hugged her, "How is my favorite niece? You look so grown up! Oh wait, I feel rude for not inviting you inside first please come in Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke walked inside her furnished apartment.

"I missed you a lot. You know you're the only one around here who isn't boring and weird," the little girl confessed, "Naruto Oji-san is making me ramen intolerant by dragging me to Ichiraku's all the time, Sai Oji-san had stand still for 2 hours and pose for his new painting, Sasuke Oji-san doesn't hardly talk and he bores me to the point where I'd rather watch all of Sai Oji-san's paintings dry, and the worst thing is that Kaka Otou-san won't tell me what's on page 234 in Makeout Tactics! Do you know what's on page 234 Sakura Oba-san," Katsumi asked curiously.

Sasuke stared at her with an emotionless expression on his face awaiting to hear the pink haired girl's answer. Sakura blushed deeply staring at the little girl, "That perverted freak! Wait till I get my hands on him for trying to corrupt sweet little..."

"Hello Sakura Oba-san," Katsumi interrupted her train of thought while waving her hand in front of the pink haired medic's face obviously trying to get her attention, "Youre spacing out again."

Sakura snapped out of her daydream and laughed nervously, "Sorry about that but you gave me a lot to process. What's on page 234 isn't important and is nothing for you to worry about until you're older," she smiled proudly glad she was able to save the time and place for another day.

They all walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Katsumi sitting on Sakura's lap while she was combing her fingers through the young girl's hair. Sasuke was watching the touching scene unfold in front of him. Listening to Katsumi tell Sakura about her day: chasing Pakkun around the house, beating Gai in hide and seek since Kakashi had placed a bet against his loss, training with her father, eating dango with her mother, and more. Sasuke grew dull listening to her ramble but he did pay attention to Sakura whenever she smiled or laughed at something Katsumi said. Eventually, the little girl ended up falling asleep while listening to Sakura's story.

"Yo," Kakashi reappeared.

"Hey sensei," Sakura greeted.

"Hn."

"Hopefully she wasn't too much trouble," Kakashi stated.

"Oh never! She's always an absolute angel," Sakura gushed, "Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn sure," he replied while Sakura handed the sleeping child back to her father.

"Sasuke Oji-san and Sakura Oba-san," the little girl mumbled in her sleep. She yawned and cuddled into her father, "Get together already." Sasuke and Sakura gasped and while quickly turning away from each other.

Kakashi laughed nervously, "Well thanks again you two have a good rest of the evening gotta go bye," he quickly spoke and waved instantly disappearing with a poof.

Silence filled the room as Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, "Kids say the darndest things right," she laughed nervously while her blush deepened.

Sasuke looked back at her and nodded, "Aa." More silenced filled the room as both were struggling to think of a way to break it.

"How about I check your eyes again," Sakura quickly asked.

"I thought you said they were better," Sasuke stared intently at her.

"Well they won't be what they were before and they're starting to get that grayish hue to them again so I just thought I would check and see what's..."

"Fine," Sasuke rudely interrupted her rambling as Sakura brought his face closer to hers as that familiar light green aura appeared from her hand running over his eyes. She blushed lightly while getting distracted by his charming good looks but continued her procedure. Sasuke remained still while she performed her usual checkup feeling her chakra check and heal any imperfections.

"Damn it I can't take this anymore," he thought impatiently as he slapped her hand away while quickly grabbing it and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun I wasn't done yet what do you think you're," she started yelling but gasped as she saw him moving his face closer to hers.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing," she thought and blushed deeply while moving her face closer to his. Their lips just millimeters away from meeting one another...

"Sakura-san," an Anbu suddenly appeared coughing to get her attention. The two quickly pulled away from each other.

"Sorry for interrupting but Tsunade-sama is requesting your presence at the hospital," the Anbu stated.

"Right now," she sighed annoyingly, "But she gave me the week off."

"She apologizes but something urgent has come up at the hospital and said that she needs your help."

"Tell her I'll be there as quick as I can," she replied as the Anbu nodded and disappeared.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted angrily.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun," she apologized, "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

"Whatever," he sighed as he got up exiting with her out of the apartment.

Sakura looked down, "Um Sasuke-kun," she started while feeling her cheeks redden from embarrassment," About earlier..."

"You need to get going," he interrupted, "I'll see you tomorrow," he disappeared quickly.

With Sasuke

The sun had set and revealed the nighttime sky that was painted pitch black with stars sparkling. He sighed as he continuously kicked a rock while walking down the street until he appeared in front of his home: The Uchiha Clan District. Full of haunted memories with no one else living in it other than him. After the war ended and he returned to the village, Tsunade told him the Rookie Nine spent countless days and nights restoring the compound to its former glory as a present to welcome him back. Sasuke was truly touched by the gesture and has been thankful ever since. He pulled the gates wide open while heading towards the direction of his house. When reaching his destination, he opened the front door while quickly shutting it behind him as soon as he stepped inside. He walked into the kitchen, turning the lights on while opening the refrigerator door and grabbed a tomato. He took a small bite from it while walking into the living room. He yawned and sat on the couch, feeling his body grow tired after the repercussions that took place today.

"Wakey wakey teme," a voice whispered into his ear startling him into hitting the figure standing next to him.

"Why the hell do you always feel the need to fucking hit me?!" Sasuke turned the lights on revealing Naruto and instantly glared at him.

"Why the hell are you always stalking me in my house dobe," he sighed angrily.

"Damn it teme I'm trying to help you," Naruto argued loudly.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Sasuke spat out at him confusingly.

"I know you have feelings for Sakura-chan," Naruto stated while looking sternly, "The least you could do is tell her what she's been dying to hear for, oh I don't know, ever!"

"Get out."

"No way," Naruto disobeyed, "She's done nothing but train harder so you would notice her, she sheds tears for you, and continues to wait for you. She would do absolutely anything for you. Sakura-chan is our friend and like a sister to me. I may have been an idiot for not noticing Hinata-chan before but at least when the time was right I was actually man enough to return her feelings unlike you!"

Sasuke stared at him emotionlessly.

"You know I really question what she sees in you sometimes," Naruto started to walk away, "Even though you're my best friend she doesn't deserve any of this."

"Wait." Naruto stopped and turned around quickly to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as he turned his head away in defeat, "I can't believe I'm actually asking you of all people this but...what should I do?" Naruto grinned widely as he quickly ran over and sat next to Sasuke.

"Don't worry Teme I have a plan. Leave everything to me."

The Next Morning

The sun was shining, not even a single cloud floated in the sky, and the birds were singing: Absolutely nothing could ruin this day until...

"Oh hell no," Sasuke stated angrily while standing with his best friend outside the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Come on Teme," the blond pleaded, "Sakura-chan loves flowers."

"No way in hell." Naruto sighed as he roughly pushed him into the shop.

"Well well look who it is," a blond girl standing behind the front desk teased, "What is the almighty Sasuke Uchiha doing here in my shop?" Sasuke glared towards her while Naruto stood guarding his only chance of escaping.

"Hey Ino," Naruto greeted.

"Hey yourself," Ino greeted back, "I'm surprised you actually dragged him in here. What do you guys need?"

"Teme here needs the best flowers you've got," Naruto grinned, "To give to his special lady friend," he fully annunciated.

"Sasuke Uchiha needing flowers to help woo a woman," Ino fake gasped as she stepped out around the front desk grabbing a vase to re clean, "My my who's the lucky lady?" Sasuke sent a death glare towards Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto giggled while grinning wider.

All that was heard after that was glass shattering due to a shocked Ino who remained frozen while letting the vase she was currently cleaning slip out of her hands, "What?!"

"They're for Sakura-chan," Naruto smirked, "Sasuke-Teme is gonna confess and say he loves her." Sasuke face palmed while slowly regretting Naruto's help and wishing he wasn't here.

"Forehead's finally gonna get her man," Ino squealed, "This is MAJOR news! I can't believe it! Oh my god this is so romantically sweet and adorable!"

"Yea yea," Naruto replied ignoring her outburst, "So do you have what we need?"

"Duh," Ino answered rather obviously and dragged Sasuke with her while already assembling the perfect bouquet for him to give her, "It has a mixture of white lilly's, purple orchids, and blue irises. These are her favorites so give them to at work oh and when you confess you obviously gotta give her a red rose symbolizing deep love and affection," she winked at him and giggled excitingly while skipping to the front desk.

(A/N: I have no idea what flowers look good together so just go with it haha.)

Sasuke looked at her sternly, "Don't even think about giving me attitude Uchiha," Ino threatened, "I'm with Choji anyway and I know what I'm doing. So please for the love of god, do what's the world a favor and just tell Sakura I love you in the most romantic way possible. Oh and if I find out you hurt her in any way, I swear I'm not afraid to kick your ass."

"No worries. I'm showing Teme the ropes since he's new at this," Naruto reasoned.

"Dobe I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't shut the hell up," Sasuke hissed angrily and grabbed his purchase while dragging him out the shop.

"Good luck," Ino yelled.

Sasuke sighed angrily, "Anyone else?"

"Well..."

Meanwhile in Tsunade's Office

"Oh my god I'm dying," the 5th Hokage laughed for the billionth time. Sasuke pouted while glaring at her.

"I'm sorry really," her laughter died down as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I just never expected you coming in here asking for my help."

Sasuke growled and pointed over to Naruto, "Hey I'm saving you from making a bigger idiot out of yourself than me! I figured since Baa-chan is close to her and is a girl too she might know what to say!"

"Alright me and the Uchiha have some talking to do," Tsunade ordered, "So brat get out."

"But Baa-chan!"

"NARUTO IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE I WON'T EVEN NOMINATE YOU AS MY SUCCESSOR," Tsunade yelled while Naruto took off slamming the door behind him. She leaned back in her chair while looking at Sasuke sternly, "So you're really in love with her huh," she asked.

"Aa," he nodded.

"Then I suggest you tell her everything. If there's anything I know about Sakura it's that she wants a big, long, dragged out, romantic speech," Tsunade stated, "I don't care how nervous or scared you are of rejection, suck it up, Oh and none of those short responses of yours like Hm or Aa cause we all know how annoying that is. Make her happy is that understood," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke bowed.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office! I've got work to do," she sighed as she grabbed a bottle of sake and Sasuke walked out of her office and Naruto ran up to him.

"What did Baa-chan say," he asked.

"Nothing important," Sasuke replied, "Lets go."

With Sakura

Sakura sighed exhaustingly while looking through medical files in her office, "Man I can never get a break around here! Sometimes I just hate all this work and would rather go back home and sleep! Speaking of last night I can't believe that kiss almost happened! If only that stupid Anbu didn't interrupt!" A knock was heard outside her door, "Come in," she stated professionally.

"Sakura-san! Tsunada-sama called demanding that your shift is over and to drop everything your doing because there is a handsome young man here to see you" a nurse smiled.

"Really," Sakura asked excitingly.

"Yes oh and she also told me to give you this," the nurse handed her a plastic bag with a hanger peeking out the top and a box. Sakura lifted the bag that covered a gorgeous body fitted, backless, black dress that barely fell down at her knees. The dress has wide straps and a deep, v shaped neckline with cross detail at the back and a studded cross shape on the front. She opened the shoebox to reveal a pair of black pumps as well as a beautiful diamond, studded bracelet and earrings.

"Shishou is giving me all of this," Sakura gasped, "This really is too much! I can't accept this!"

"You deserve it. Quick, get ready! That man is still waiting for you Sakura-san," the nurse winked as she shut her office door and left.

"Who the hell is this man," Sakura yelled as she started to pace around her office, "What kind of a man convinces Shishou to call off my shift and buy me this amazing dress and all these accessories, comes interrupting my work in the hospital, and then demands to see me?! Not that this isn't sweet, in the weirdest way possible, but why's it me of all people?! At least it doesn't seem bad or anything so I guess I'll tough it out. Besides, it's probably just another fanboy," she sighed as she got ready fast and exited her office to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha in a black undershirt and light purple overshirt with his clan symbol visible on the back, a uchiha crest necklace, olive green shinobi pants, and black ninja shoes holding a bouquet of flowers in front of her.

(A/N: You get it?! It's Road to Ninja outfit when he's a womanizing ladies man! I didn't want him in a tux or suit cause frankly I don't think it suits {yes I just used that joke} him. God I want that movie to be subbed and dubbed so badly cause I mean it just doesn't get much better than a playa Sasuke! Well that was a random interruption, anywho...)

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked in disbelief while a light blush appeared on her cheeks, "What are you...I mean why...what's going...huh?!"

"Are you gonna take them or not," Sasuke replied monotonously.

"Y-yes! Of course," she answered nervously as she grabbed the bouquet, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn lets go," he grabbed her hand and exited the hospital while everyone remained shocked after what just happened.

Sakura blushed deeply when noticing Sasuke was holding her hand, "So where exactly are we going?"

"You'll learn soon enough," he smirked while approaching the Uchiha Compound and opened the gates leading her inside.

"He's taking me here? But I've seen everything and know every nook and cranny here," she thought confusingly, "What's he up to?" Sasuke continued leading her along while pretty much walking through the whole district. Suddenly, he turned at a location Sakura didn't recognize and followed till it lead them to a dead end.

"This place is known and can opened by only me or Itachi. It's our secret haven...where we could escape and stay hidden from the world among us. It truly is paradise."

"You think that other people would've found this place by now," Sakura replied.

"Nope and they never will," he smirked, "This place is camouflaged by genjutsu from the Mangekyou Sharingan. The only one's that have the power to reveal this place are those from my clan," he explained while awakening his Sharingan, "I've never shared this place with anyone other than him but now I want you to share this secret with us so close your eyes."

Sakura gasped silently and quickly closed her eyes while Sasuke used the Mangekyou Sharingan to close off the entrance.

He guided Sakura further into the mysterious location, "Open." Sakura opened her eyes seeing a drop dead gorgeous wooded area revealing a large stream and bridge connecting the side they were standing on to the other side containing a small meadow with cherry blossom petals falling from nearby trees, creating ripples in the water while fireflies danced across the magnificent, starry, night sky before them.

"Sasuke-kun," she looked around marveling all the scenery, "This is absolutely breathtaking."

He smirked while pulling her close to him, "Come on we've got dinner to eat."

They walked across the bridge and to see a meal prepared for them over the blanket that covered the ground. Sakura sat down on the cover while Sasuke sat next to her. They sat in silence for a moment while eyeing the food.

"Are you gonna eat or not," Sasuke asked impatiently.

Sakura blushed lightly, "Oh gosh I'm sorry! Of course Sasuke-kun! Itadakimasu!" They remained quiet while eating their meals until Sakura looked over at Sasuke and giggled.

"What's so funny," he sighed.

"Nothing you just look," she continued giggling, "So prim and proper when your eating. I just didn't expect to treat the food so daintily."

"Just because I act ill-mannered towards everyone else doesn't mean I don't have proper etiquette," he stated, "Like all the Head Clans I had to learn these things as well unfortunately."

Sakura giggled, "I can't exactly picture you at the top of your class."

"I wasn't," he chuckled, "Hinata was in my class unfortunately but I was ahead of the other Hyuga which was all I really cared about."

Sakura laughed, "You didn't want to be better than Hinata but you just had to be better than Neji."

Sasuke frowned, "It would've been an embarrassment towards my clan. That bastard still pisses me off."

"I don't know how considering you both act the same," Sakura replied but instantly regretted what she said and apologized, "I'm so sorry. What was I thinking blabbering that out loud?"

Sasuke smirked while listening to her ramble, "It's like how you and Ino still act annoying."

"Hey!"

"You're not as bad," Sasuke commented and shuddered slightly, "The dobe trapped me in the flower shop with her and I had to listen to her squealing and gossiping the whole damn time."

Sakura laughed, "Yep that sounds like Ino-Pig alright! I'm sorry you had to deal with that all alone!"

"They ate till they finished their meals while making small talk along the way about things concerning work, training, or simply just making fun of Naruto.

"Thank you for dinner Sasuke-kun. It was delicious," Sakura smiled while getting up and started walking towards the bridge. Just as she was about to reach it, Sasuke came up behind her, pressing himself against her backside while snaking his arms around her waist with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Sakura," he let her name roll off his tongue sexily.

Sakura blushed deeply, "Hm?"

"We can come back later," he promised as he used his Mangekyou Sharingan to close off the secret haven and transported them towards Konoha's Village Gates. She looked around hesitantly seeing the familiar bench that held so many nightmares for her, where she confessed she first loved him, begging him to stay with her but instead he knocked her unconscious and left her on that bench so he could go to Orochimaru. He walked with her towards the bench and sat down next to her looking towards her fearful face.

"Sakura," he looked down, "I know sitting here doesn't exactly hold great memories for you...or for us but I have to do this here."

Sakura gasped and quickly jolted up off the bench while she glaring at him, "Do what," she yelled, "Leave everyone again?! After everything we've done for you?!"

Sasuke looked at her shockingly, "Sakura that isn't..."

"Listen here Uchiha," she spat out angrily, "I'm not the weak, annoying, little fangirl I was before! I've been through a lot during your absence and no matter how much I wanted to give up and admit defeat, I didn't. I held my own during that time and live to tell the tale so I could show all the people who doubted me that I'm more than that forgotten girl in the background. I've grown up since that day. I never realized how much potential I had to turn myself into this amazing woman and I'm not going to let you, out of all those people, hurt or use me anymore! To think, I thought you changed but you've tricked me again with this whole night," she felt her eyes watering as tears slowly fell down her face. Sasuke raced towards her and held her in his arms.

She pushed him off, "Is this what you like to do Sasuke?! Show people you're better than them by toying with their emotions like this?! You know I still love and care about you and this is what you do to..." She gasped as she suddenly felt Sasuke's lips pressed against hers.

"He's kissing me?! Sasuke-kun is actually kissing me," she thought shockingly as she felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss. She blushed deeply and eventually gave into the kiss.

"Damn he's a good kisser," she started kissing him back while wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. They finally pulled away while looking up at each other.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

"Not really good with words but...," Sasuke started, "Back then I was fool, by letting Itachi and Orochimaru corrupt me with this obsession of seeking revenge and gaining power. I've hurt and killed many people- ordinary bystanders that weren't even in the way, as well as people I truly care for, and those that care about me, especially you. What I did that night was wrong and I'm sorry. You've cared for me, loved me in a way that no one else has before, hell, you were even willing to try and kill me to help me see the truth; yet through all those things, you still stayed by my side. I have to live with my past and all the darkness that comes with it. I know I can do that as long as you're with me. I've driven myself fucking insane because of you and even when I tried to let you it wouldn't work. I can't do this anymore god damn it! I've never wanted something so bad in my entire life and I'm willing to do anything to have it," he held her tighter and looked into her eyes, "I want to start a new life here with you. Sakura I love you."

Sakura felt tears stream down her face, "Oh Sasuke-kun I love you too."

He leaned down and caught her lips in a fierce kiss which caused her to gasp into his mouth. He smirked and quickly slid his tongue into her mouth while her tongue fought back in a battle of dominance. As their tongue war continued, Sasuke's hands slid down her back until stopping at her behind. He grabbed and held her by her butt while she secured her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as she deepened the kiss. He pulled back and slowly started nibbling gently on her earlobe.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered softly.

"My place: now," he whispered huskily in her ear. She nodded quickly as he teleported them back to his home: in his bedroom. The room was simple- nightstand, dresser, desk, bookshelf, closet, and a huge king sized bed covered by a navy blue comforter with white sheets underneath.

She squeaked as Sasuke slammed her against the wall and slowly started kissing up and down her neck. She shivered at the initial contact but tilted her head to help give him more access. While nibbling and sucking on her neck, he started to unzip the back of her dress. It slid off revealing Sakura in nothing but a black, lace bra and panties. He smirked and kissed her roughly while reaching behind trying to unhook her bra. After a minute passed, he growled impatiently against her lips while continuing his at his attempts to take off the damn contraption. Finally, he unclasped it and tossed it aside. She blushed lightly as she felt him squeeze one of her breasts and fought back the urge to moan.

"What's the matter Sa-ku-ra," he questioned huskily while stroking her nipple with his thumb, "You may look innocent right now, but I know you're a naughty girl Sakura. Moan for me," he licked around her nipple and gently tugged it with his lips while kneading her other breast. She moaned while he switched and repeated the action. He smirked as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to his bed. He gently tossed her on the bed and slowly starting taking off his purple overshirt, then his black undershirt. Sakura blushed as soon as she saw his bare chest in front of her. She marveled over how muscular and toned his upper body was. Even though there were a few scars that graced him, it's the price you have to pay in order to become a good shinobi. Honestly she could care less, she thought he looked like a work of art, wait, a god. A handsomely, sexy god that was going to take her right here and now. He climbed on top of her as his hands roamed all over her body. He moved lower while kissing down her legs and stopped at her inner thigh and slid his finger into her panties.

"Already wet for me hn," he took off her panties and tossed them aside as he quickly inserted his finger in her. She moaned while he continued sliding it in and out of her core. He continuing the same circular motion while adding a second finger.

She arched her back and moaned softly, "Mm...Sasuke..."

He paused keeping his fingers inside her, "You didn't add the Kun. Now you're really going to get punished," he smirked as he slid his fingers out and held onto her hips and plunged his tongue into her. She could hardly control her breathing the way she was moaning while he continued to lick and play with her jewel.

Her breathes grew sharper and heavier while her moans became higher pitched. She felt a warm sensation growing inside her as she started to get dizzy from this sudden rush and was about to reach her first orgasm, "Oh S-Sasuke-kun I-I'm I'm about to...!"

"Say my name," he plunged his tongue deeper into her.

Her moans grew louder and she started panting, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Louder!"

"Sasuke-kun," she screamed as all of her juices spilled out of her core while he swallowed every, single drop. She panted heavily while Sasuke slid back up and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and pulled away while Sasuke frowned but was shocked to see Sakura flipping him over so she was on top of him.

"Don't think you're the only one who has tricks up their sleeve," she purred seductively and crawled over to him where her breasts were pressed against his chest. She started gently nibbling the skin covering his adam's apple and then grinded herself against him. He growled as she moved kissing up and down his chest while tugging his pants, then taking them off only leaving him in his boxers.

"Whatever Sasuke-kun wants," she whispered seductively in his ear while sucking on his earlobe and rubbing her hand over his clothed, hard member, "Is whatever Sasuke-kun gets." He shivered against her and moaned while she continued rubbing him and eventually took off his boxers revealing his manhood.

She smirked and gently squeezed it earning a moan from Sasuke, "God damn it Sakura." She moved down and slowly licked around his shaft while coming up to slide the tip of his hardened member in and out of her mouth. He groaned as she took the time to slowly take him into her mouth and started sucking him.

He continued to groan louder, "Ugh Sakura," while she continued sucking and licking him. He was losing his mind from what she was doing and instantly came into her mouth while she gulped it down. They looked at each other panting to see both their eyes were darkened with lust and hazed over. He flipped her over so that he was on top again while she spread her legs apart.

He positioned himself over her entrance, "Just let know if I need to stop."

She grinned, "I'm not going to back out now. I know the level of pain I'll be dealing with; after all, I am head medic of the hospital you know. In fact, I need you inside me Sasuke-kun."

He smirked and thrust into her. She gasped loudly feeling her hymen break and winced in pain while her eyes started to water. He remained still while looking in her eyes and kissed her gently to distract her from the pain. She kissed him back and pulled away after finally feeling the pain subside. She nodded for him to continue. He started to slide in and out of her gently she moaned, "Sasuke-kun faster." He picked up the pace thrusting faster and deeper into her as the aroma of sex scented the room and both were close to reaching their climax.

"Ah yes Sakura," he groaned feeling her walls tighten around him.

"Oh god Sasuke-kun, don't stop," she moaned loudly. He continued to thrust faster and deeper in her while she dug her nails into his back sighing in pleasure as her vision started blurring white.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke moaned while thrusting in her.

"Y-yea," she moaned happily as her walls clenched around him while feeling like she's about to reach her peak.

Sasuke groaned about to reach his as well yelled, "Fucking marry me!"

Sakura gasped slightly and moaned louder, "You-you're p-proposing to me in t-the middle of s-sex?!"

Sasuke threw his head back while groaning loudly, "D-damn it, do you want to or n-not!"

Sakura eyes started to water while she screamed in pleasure, "Of course I w-will," she moaned loudly as she came while Sasuke groaned and released his seed into her. He smirked while panting heavily and kissed her deeply. She sighed happily and kissed him back. They both pulled apart after feeling the lack of air and Sasuke pulled himself out of her.

"I love you Sasuke-kun," she smiled and cuddled into his chest instantly falling asleep.

"Aa," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling the sheets over them as sleep took over him as well.

* * *

A/N: *facepalm* Well this was my first try writing a lemon fanfic. I always wanted to but was afraid I'd look stupid not knowing how to write about sex and stuff. Yea I'm pretty innocent when it comes to description but not that innocent cause I know what it is and can still joke about it. So yea please feel free to review, favorite, subscribe, or do whatever cause honestly I plan on writing more Naruto fanfics with NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, maybe some ShikaxTem or NejixTenten not entirely sure yet but I would definitely love to write a Naruto future generations fanfic. I've had some great ideas bottled up for a long time and it's about time I shared them. I also still plan on continuing and updating Chained By the Blood: The Massacre Alchemist in case anyone likes Full Metal Alchemist like I do. It's kinda a cross between the original Full Metal Alchemist show and Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood so yea just throwing that out there for all you FMA lovers like me! I also love song parodying so if you're looking for a new song version to jam out to come to me cause I love that kind of stuff and definitely try to make it as funny or accurate as possible! Anywho, thanks for reading and hope you read more! :)


	2. Epilogue

The End to a Resolution and the Start of a New Beginning by SessandInubros

* * *

A/N: Yea this is the epilogue because I thought it was funny to write and might lead to something else! ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto blah blah blah...

* * *

3 Months Later

People weren't really surprised knowing that Sasuke and Sakura officially became a couple but learning they were engaged at the same time definitely shocked everyone to say the least.

Naruto's reaction was kind of what you expected, "I tell you to admit you love her and then you go ask her to marry her while you were fucking her?! Oh god, mental picture mental picture!"

Sai's reaction was pretty normal, "Well who would've ever guessed that Dickless the Second would propose to Ugly.

Kakashi's reaction, "Well I can't say I'm surprised that you both would end up together. So tell me: was the sex good?"

Katsumi was concerned but thrilled none the less, "You better not forget about me when you're married and lock your door so I don't have to see gross things!"

Tsunade actually won her first bet ever, "Pay up Shizune!"

Sadly, Shizune ended up losing 500 zens and had to take Tsunade's place while she was on vacation, "Damn it."

Ino was just being...well Ino, "You're what?! Show me the ring! I must see proof of this!" Of course, Sakura flashed the ring in front of her. After that night of super hot sex, Sakura woke up to see Sasuke holding a ring in front of her while explaining it was his mother's wedding ring that he saved all this time and that she needed to take it, which obviously she did.

"Oh my god Forehead this is fantastic! We should start planning right now! I can already see it! Me as your Maid of Honor!"

Shikamaru's reaction definitely fit his lazy persona, "Congrats I guess. I don't see the hype about marriage considering I have been married to this troublesome woman and she's been nothing but bitchy..."

"Shikamaru, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Great now she's gonna Wind Scythe me...what a drag."

Choji warned them of the inevitable, "You better have lots of food. Just saying."

Kiba started deliberating more about his life, "How the hell am I still a bachelor?! I'm a suitable guy with a lot of great qualities plus I have a dog for god's sake! Ladies love dogs, right Akamaru?

Akamaru barks happily. Kiba looks at him and sighs sadly, "I really need a woman."

Shino's reaction, "..."

Hinata always has the right thing to say, "I'm so excited for you both and wish you nothing but the best oh and sorry Naruto-kun almost destroyed your home!"

Lee was completely crushed, "I shall punish myself by running a thousand laps around the village!"

Neji was as expected, "Well I guess I should congratulate you since our clans are allies Uchiha. Sakura, I'm happy for you but I still hate him. I wish you both the best of luck, mainly Sakura."

Tenten was happy, "This is awesome news guys! Marrying Neji is the best thing that has ever happened to me even though he worries too much and doesn't know when to butt out of other people's relationships, that he shouldn't be involved in anyway, which results in me bringing out the big guns. It'll be the same for you guys, trust me."

Even the Sand Siblings were kind enough to acknowledge their engagement.

Kankuro clueless as always, "Oh yea, you're that annoying brat who was all 'must have revenge' and turned all evil and stuff almost destroying the world. I forgot about you and didn't even know you were back but uh congrats?"

Temari was too busy trying to kill her lazy husband.

"I'll fucking kill you lazy ass!"

Gaara is the Kazekage so he had to remain respectable, "Congratulations on your engagement. You both are incredibly strong and talented ninja and I look forward to seeing what the new Uchiha Clan will become. Oh and before I forget, if you cause Naruto or our village's any trouble like before, I will kill you myself and don't think I can't have my sand make it look like it was an accident."

"Gaara," a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes carrying an infant hissed and smacked him upside the head.

"Sorry Kisa," he sighed.

All in all, everyone was happy and the wedding was absolutely amazing. It was held at the Uchiha Compound with close friends and family. Sakura was a beautiful bride and Sasuke was handsome groom, like always. Hinata ended up as Sakura's Maid of Honor while Sasuke clearly chose Naruto as his Best Man and Tsunade even ministered the wedding! It truly was a magnificent ceremony and the reception was downright awesome, that is until Lee got drunk and almost ended up destroying the reception venue. Their honeymoon must have been pretty damn good considering Sakura was more patient than ever and Sasuke actually smiled the first full week after they returned. Sasuke and Sakura have been married for a month now and live together at the Uchiha Compound.

"What do you mean she's acting weird," Naruto asked.

"I mean she's acting weird all the damn time," Sasuke sighed, "She's been throwing up in the morning, she eats all of my fucking tomatoes, and goes from being all 'I want you to fuck me Sasuke-kun' to 'What the fuck are trying to do Sasuke-kun?! I didn't give you permission,' he imitated.

"Teme," Naruto looked at him seriously.

"What," Sasuke hissed.

"That was the worst imitation I've ever heard," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke stared at him strangely and yelled, "That's the only thing you got out of that you fucking idiot?!"

"Hey! That's Sir Idiot to you Teme," Naruto argued, "I'm trying to help you out."

"You tried helping last time too and obviously that went real well," Sasuke replied sarcastically. They sat in silence glaring at each other until...

"I'm back," a woman greeted tiredly.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled happily running over to her until Sakura punched him upside the head and sent him crashing through the wall.

"There's another wall we have to repair," Sasuke muttered.

"Ow what was that for?!"

"Quiet Naruto. I'm not in the mood," she sighed tiredly.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed.

"I want to talk to you," she spoke quietly.

Sasuke looked over at her weirdly, "I decided to go see Shishou while I was at work just to make sure everything's alright and she gave me an answer."

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Okay," he looked at her sternly, "What is it?"

"Remember how you want to revive your clan," she asked and laughed nervously.

"Yea what about it," Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Well there's a little Uchiha on the way," she stated, Sasuke-kun I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N:DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Random Crowd of Cheering People: SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!

*flips hand down* Oh stop it Random Crowd of Cheering People you're all too kind and are making me blush. *blushes lightly*

Random Crowd of Cheering People: SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!

Alright fine you win now go chant that to something that really needs it. So Sakura is now officially preggers: THANKS OBAMA! Haha Jenna Marbles reference if you want a good laugh I highly suggest you watch it. It's Hilarious. Anywho, maybe I'll write this fanfic soon or relatively soon after I write and update a couple others. Yet again, please review, favorite, subscribe, share with your friends, or whatever the hell else cause it makes me happy and makes me want to pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! So yea do it now! :D


End file.
